Una sorpresa no tan sorpresa
by Narien
Summary: Lo único que no le gustaban eran las sorpresas, y olía una sorpresa a kilómetros, pero fingiría que estaba sorprendido solo por darle el gusto a él. Aunque quien sabe, quizás si terminaría realmente sorprendido al final.[BOY LOVE, por el cumpleaños de Fudou]


Aclaraciones:

\- Portada por nana_nanami (twitter), pixiv id : 2863259

\- Se toma como base el final de inazuma eleven orion.

\- Las relaciones entre los personajes protagonistas ya están aclarados desde el inicio en este fic.

\- Fic publicado en AO3 y wattpad

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Una Sorpresa no tan sorpresa**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lo único que no le gustaban eran las sorpresas, y olía una sorpresa a kilómetros, dado que algunos eran muy malos mintiendo y dando excusas sacadas de la nada. Así que, tendría que fingir que había una sorpresa, de la cual él supuestamente no sabía nada, y le daba demasiada pereza actuar sorprendido, solo para alegrar a algunos pocos. Pero sabía que cierta persona estaba involucrada en todo esa "sorpresa", y bueno no quería decepcionarla, sobre todo arruinar la relación que había entre ellos.

No es que hubiera una relación como tal, nunca habían dicho que estaban saliendo, ni tomado de las manos, ni nada de esas cursilerías, en resumen nada había pasado entre ellos. Pero claro que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; a pesar de que él había vuelto a su antigua secundaria, aún mantenía contacto con ellos y los visitaba. Aunque estaría mucho más agradecido, si ciertos dos personajes extras, como los llamaba, no aparecieran para robar su preciado tiempo y espacio.

De todas formas, hoy Kazemaru lo había llamado para juntarse, esperaba ver a los personajes extras allí, pero para su placer, estaban solos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Fudou.- ese fue el saludo que le dio el peliturquesa apenas le vio, regalandole una bella sonrisa. Su punto de reunión había sido un parque, Kazemaru le había llamado para invitarlo a comer pizza en una tienda nueva, como regalo de cumpleaños. Aunque el sabía que solo era una distracción para su sorpresa.

\- Si, gracias.- como siempre en un tono bastante lejano, aunque eso cambió pronto cuando se acercó a él y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.- Sabes, me gustaría otra cosa de cumpleaños.- usando un tono sugerente y una mirada brillante y suspicaz, comenzó con su plan. Mas que mal tendría que fingir sorpresa más tarde, así que no estaba mal cobrarse un poco para sentirse más animado y, sobre todo, motivado. El peliturquesa parpadeo confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin enterarse muy bien a que venía todo eso de parte de Fudou, ni se molestó en quitárselo de encima, lo único que le molestaba era que podía sentir la fría oreja de Fudou contra la suya. Si, hacía un poco de frió por esas fechas, estaba helado mas no nevaba, pero iban abrigados tal como la gente que paseaba por allí.

\- uhmm... bueno podríamos ir a algún lugar más privado primero.- contestó sin ninguna pena, Ichirouta tardó en procesar las palabras para comenzar a sonrojarse lentamente.

\- No quiero.

\- ¿eh? Pero es mi cumpleaños.

\- Deja de bromear Fudou.

\- No estoy bromeando.- y lo acercó más hacia él, reforzando el semi abrazo que lo mantenía a su lado.- No seas aguafiestas.

\- E-e-estás loco.- Kazemaru sentía las orejas arder.

\- Pero si es mi cumpleaños ¿no vas a entretenerme?- le indico intentando acercar su rostro hacia él

Kazemaru desvió su rostro sonrojado enseguida.- Tu idea de diversión no es sana Fudou.

\- Podrías soltar a Kazemaru, por favor.- una tercera voz hizo que ambos giraran la cabeza, solo para ver a cierto goleador de fuego allí de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los observaba a los dos algo molesto. Vestía con un abrigo encima, que no dejaba ver su ropa, apenas si sus pantalones y zapatillas oscuras, tan oscuras como las orbes de sus ojos, que parecían querer matar a Fudou con su mirada.

Akio sonrió, pero terminó por soltar a Kazemaru, el pobre ya iba aparecer un tomate de lo rojo que estaba. Además, lo último que quería, era ocasionar problemas en plena vía pública.

\- Tranquilo, don celosito.- comentó Fudou, mientras Kazemaru, apenas oculto por Fudou, recuperaba el color natural de su rostro e intentaba calmar su corazón.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y mis felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños?- preguntaba Fudou al delantero.

\- Perdón, feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo Gouenji, pero lo bastante serio para notar que no lo hacía desde el corazón.

\- Gracias.- fue la respuesta seca y sonriente de Fudou, mientras se miraban apunto de matarse. Kazemaru enseguida se puso en medio, porque podía sentir esas auras asesinas emanar de ellos.

\- Ya que llegaste Gouenji, podríamos ir a comer ahora.- intervino él.

Akio frunció el ceño al escucharlo.- ¿ah? ¿él también viene?

\- Claro, como perderme estar con mi buen amigo Fudou, el día de su cumpleaños.- le indico Gouenji con una grata sonrisa, que no era completamente sincera. Para luego adelantarse, pasar su brazo por los hombros de Fudou y llevárselo a rastras, y ya que Akio estaba caminando de espaldas, debido al contacto sorpresivo, apenas podía seguir el paso.

\- ¡O-oye!- Akio enseguida pudo darse la vuelta y caminar como corresponde, pero Gouenji no lo soltó.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Solo me aseguro que mantengas tus manos en su lugar.

Fudou sonrió ante ese comentario.- Pero que buen amigo eres Gouenji.

Kazemaru los seguía nervioso desde atrás, pensó que se pelearían o algo así, pero no paso nada, incluso parecía que Fudou había lanzado una irónica y corta carcajada. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras caminaban a la pizzería.

.

.

.

\- Que lugar más bonito.- indicó Fudou, mirando el local al que entraron, a simple vista no era nada del otro mundo, era sencillo, tranquilo y ordenado. Se notaba que era un lugar nuevo, solo por la promoción que había apenas entrar.

\- Asuto me comento de este lugar.- le hizo saber Kazemaru.

\- ¿No estaba en la isla?- preguntó Fudou.

\- Volvió con algunos chicos el día de las vacaciones. Pasaron el año nuevo en la ciudad.- aclaró Kazemaru, quien sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto a Fudou, allí estaban Asuto y compañía. Akio no sabía ese detalle, pero al parecer Kazemaru seguía en comunicación con los demás chicos, y dada la nula reacción de Gouenji, él también parecía saber aquello.

Los tres buscaron una mesa, donde se sentaron.- Si, fue una agradable reunión.- comentó repentinamente Gouenji.

\- ¿Estabas con ellos?

\- Solo fuimos un momento.- explicó Kazemaru.

\- Disculpa... ¿fueron ustedes dos?

\- Bueno si, también estaban Endou y Nosaka.- aclaró el peliturquesa, un poco nervioso por el tono enojado de Akio.

\- Aunque nos fuimos juntos, después ¿no?- ese era Gouenji que le pidió una respuesta a Kazemaru, este se removió en su asiento, sobre todo por la mirada molesta que sentía de cierto castaño.

\- Pu-pues s-si.-

\- No podía dejarte ir solo.

\- ¿Por qué no pedimos?- Kazemaru rápidamente cambió de tema, extendiendo el menú en la mesa.- Eres el cumpleañero Fudou, puedes elegir la pizza.- hablo con nervios pero lo disimulo. Fudou le observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Quiero que tu elijas.- respondió simplemente,

\- ¿eh? Pero...

\- Es mi cumpleaños, y quiero que tu seas quien decida.- declaró serio, con una mirada tan intensa que provocó que Kazemaru no pudiera despegar la vista de él.

El carraspeo de Gouenji, les hizo volver a la realidad y también porque la mesera estaba esperando su pedido. Esta les miraba tan incómoda como lo estaba Gouenji, aunque este último estaba más molesto. Shuuya ya sabía que había 'perdido', oficialmente ni Fudou ni él, se declararon la guerra, al menos no verbalmente, pero estaba claro que eso había pasado. Sin embargo, no le impidió querer seguir intentándolo, y eso se resumía a poner incómodo a Kazemaru cuando estaba con Fudou o cuando no lo estaba. Además, fuera que haya perdido o no, Ichirouta seguía siendo un importante y valioso amigo para él, y no iba a permitir que Fudou se aprovechará de la amabilidad sin fondo que tenía el defensa.

\- Pe-perdón...- Kazemaru nervioso observó el menú y pidió algo, ante la atenta mirada de Akio, cuyo verde color le examinaba hasta donde podía. Así que después de pedir que cosa beber, la mesera se alejó para traerles su pedido lo más pronto posible.- Iré al baño.- fue lo que dijo Kazemaru momentos después, cuando abandonó la mesa, Gouenji asintió y Fudou solo se quedo en silencio. Basta decir que, apenas Kazemaru estaba fuera de su rango de visión, Gouenji comenzó a hablar.

\- Podrías dejar de ser tan desagradable.

\- No me apetece.- Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezo, para luego apoyar su mejilla sobre su mano. Pudo notar la mirada enojada y fulminante del goleador.- Tranquilo, no voy a comérmelo.

\- Por como lo miras parecería que sí.

\- ¿Y por qué ustedes dos fueron con Asuto y esos otros?- pregunto enojado.

\- Kazemaru sabía que invitarte era una pérdida de tiempo.- Akio se sintió ofendido por ello.- Estabas en exámenes y dudaba mucho que te gustaría pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, haciendo cosas aburridas, según tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso fueron a la casa de alguien a pasar el rato y jugar aburridos juegos de mesa?

\- Exactamente.

Fudou soltó un bufido, bueno si, aceptaba el hecho de que tampoco le hacía ilusión encontrarse con ese grupo, ni tampoco jugar aburridos juegos de mesa. Odiaba que Kazemaru lo conociera tan bien, pero tampoco le gustaba el hecho que ni siquiera le hubiese preguntado.

La mesera llego con las bebidas primero, mientras Fudou se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, acerca de como hacerle saber a Kazemaru que si salía también debía ir con él, sobre todo si estaba con Gouenji o con algún otro, como el capitán maníaco del fútbol por ejemplo.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de su bebida cuando la mesera se marchó.- No te preocupes, lo cuide bien ese día.- comentario que provocó que Fudou casi, casi, escupiera su bebida.

\- Detén esos comentarios, Gouenji.

\- Es la verdad.- Shuuya lo decía en serio.- Kazemaru también es importante para mí, como lo es para tí.- Fudou no refuto aquello, porque sabía que era cierto, solo descanso su espalda en el respaldar de la silla

\- Si bueno... pero no creo que él lo entienda.- habló en voz baja el castaño, aún así Gouenji lo escuchó y le observo extrañado ¿Acaso Kazemaru no había hablado con él?

\- Fudo-

\- Ya llegue, de que me perdí.- Gouenji se interrumpió enseguida al ver a Kazemaru de regreso.

\- No te perdiste de mucho, solo conversábamos sobre los próximo torneos juveniles.- contestó el rubio.

\- Ya veo, todos están muy emocionados al respecto.

Fudou soltó una pequeña y corta risa.- Me pregunto que clase de jugadores encontraremos ahora.

\- Seguro serán jugadores más fuertes.

\- Entonces hay que entrenar, o eso diría Endou.- se burló un poco Gouenji, los tres rieron en conjunto. Segundos después la pizza llegaba a la mesa.

.

.

.

La pizza había estado buena, entre conversaciones sobre el fútbol, las clases, hablar sobre los entrenadores, los profesionales que jugaban en equipos, la velada se había pasado rápido y entretenida. Gouenji les pidió de favor, si podían acompañarlo a recoger una cosa cerca de donde estaban. Kazemaru asintió enseguida, Fudou solo rodó los ojos y también aceptó, sabía que solo era para llevarlo a su fiesta sorpresa. De todas formas, se disculpó y fue al baño también, mientras Kazemaru y Gouenji pagaban la cuenta.

Akio no tardó mucho en el baño, solo quería ver si no tenía nada entre los dientes, no iba a recibir su sorpresa con los dientes sucios, y una vez verificado aquello, salió. No vio a los dos chicos dentro, supuso que los estarían esperando afuera y allí estaban ambos, esperándolo o eso parecía, porque para Fudou eso parecía otra cosa.

El castaño se quedó de pie en la entrada, observando la espalda de Gouenji y como él estaba demasiado cerca de Kazemaru, las manos del rubio estaban en el rostro del contrario, como sosteniéndolo ¿Acaso se estaban besando? Si, lo estaban, la posición, el silencio, el que ninguno se moviera, era claro lo que hacían.

\- Son unos malditos, ustedes dos.- alzó la voz, sorprendiendo a ambos, Gouenji fue el primero en voltearse sumamente sorprendido por el grito del castaño. Kazemaru también tenía la misma expresión, acompañada de una leve confusión en su mirada.

Akio no les dio oportunidad de decir o hacer nada, cuando comenzó a alejarse de ellos, hirviendo de ira, de celos y con un ardor en su pecho que comenzaba a extenderse.

\- ¡Espera, Fudou!- Kazemaru intentó detenerlo, y lo logró, después de todo era rápido. Puso una mano en el hombro de Akio logrando alcanzarlo sin mucha dificultades, pero no contó con que Fudou tomaría su mano y bruscamente la hiciera a un lado. Si, había sido un poco violento, pero estaba enojado con él y con todos, se sentía traicionado.

Kazemaru no dijo nada, se sostuvo la mano, con una expresión de dolor. Eso provocó que, por lo menos, la ira de Fudou disminuyera ¿lo había lastimado? Confundido, y ahora avergonzado, apretó los puños con rabia.

\- ¿Kazemaru estas bien?- Gouenji se acercó a ver el daño, preocupado y también enojado con Akio por esa exagerada reacción.

\- ¡No te me acerques oíste!- le gritó Fudou a Kazemaru, para luego alejarse a paso rápido de ellos. Pero estaba claro que el de coleta no iba a hacerle caso. No tardó ni un segundo en intentar seguirlo..

\- Espera...- claro que Gouenji no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, no con Fudou en ese estado, además lo había lastimado.

\- Por favor, Gouenji.- le suplico, al notar que lo estaba reteniendo del brazo. Shuuya dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Te esperaré aquí, si no regresas en media hora, llamaré a la policía.- Kazemaru sonrió ante la exageración de Shuuya, pero aceptó el trato.

.

.

.

Ichirouta corrió para darle alcance a Fudou, le dolía su mano, pero eso no le impedía correr. Ya estaba atardeciendo, los chicos estaban esperando por la fiesta, y debía arreglar las cosas con Fudou pronto. Pero sobre todo, no le gustó para nada la expresión tan dolorosa que había hecho cuando le vio con Gouenji.

\- ¡Fudou!- grito Kazemaru al entrar al parque, y notar al de corta cabellera caminar entre la gente, pero este no se detuvo, sino que aumentó el paso.- ¡Espera!- Claro que Kazemaru no se iba a dar por vencido, mucho menos cuando se trataba de correr. Lo volvió a llamar, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de él, estaba lo bastante cerca, pero ni siquiera volteaba.- ¡Fudou, por favor espera!- suplicó, al parecer su tono de voz sirvió o quizás Fudou estaba cansado, pero este se detuvo en medio del camino.

Kazemaru finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento, al ver que finalmente Fudou había dejado de huir. En cambio, Akio solo estaba allí de pie, al parecer tranquilo, dándole la espalda al de largos cabellos, esperando que dijera algo.

\- ¿Por qué huiste así?- preguntó preocupado.

\- ... - Akio frunció el ceño ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿era tan despistado como para no notarlo? De verdad comenzaba a irritarse.- Solo he comprendido que Gouenji parece ser importante para tí.

Kazemaru parpadeo confundido.- Claro, es mi amigo.- el castaño chasqueo la lengua molesto.

\- Si, los amigos se besan y todo, no seas estúpido.- comentó ya enojado, su paciencia de verdad se estaba acabando.

Una vez más la expresión de Ichirouta era de confusión ¿besarse? ¿cuando? ¿el y Gouenji? Si ni siquiera había dado un beso a alguien en lo que llevaba de vida. Lentamente se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Fudou.

Mientras tanto Gouenji, quien se había comprado un pequeño café para esperarlo. Observaba su teléfono, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes.- Quizás debí explicarle, antes que se fuera.- murmuro, porque él sabía la razón del porque Fudou se había ido furioso, Akio había malinterpretado todo.

Volviendo con cierta pareja, Kazemaru tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro y se había quedado mudo. Fudou ya más que molesto volteo a verlo y al notar su sonrojo supo que entendía porque había huido.

\- ¿No fue tan difícil adivinarlo o si? Me largo...

\- Pero yo no me he besado con Gouenji.- le dijo con claridad. Akio le miró confundido, pero de alguna forma le creía, solo un poco.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que ví?

\- El ojo me dolía y Gouenji solo estaba ayudándome, justo cuando saliste, él se acercó a mí y ya. Fudou te juro que no ocurrió nada.- le miro suplicándole porque le creyera. El castaño le observo serio, mientras Kazemaru esperaba su veredicto ¿acaso no le iba a creer? Temía su respuesta en ese momento, pero solo le observaba sin decir palabra alguna.- No me crees...- dejó salir de sus labios con algo de tristeza.- Go-Gouenji te lo puede confirmar y, si va-vamos con e-

Akio hizo un ademán para que se quedará en silencio, cosa que asusto a Kazemaru.- Te creo.- como no le iba a creer con la expresión que estaba haciendo ahora, hasta se sentía culpable por provocar esa respuesta en él. Kazemaru no era de los que mentirían con esto después de todo.- Salte a conclusiones muy pronto.- dejó escapar un suspiro, que estúpido se sentía ahora, pero todo era por culpa de Gouenji, por acercarse tanto a Kazemaru. Aunque admitía, que si tenía que perder contra alguien, ese sería contra Gouenji, era él único con él que aceptaría una derrota, cuando se trataba de Kazemaru.

\- Volvamos, seguro Gouenji tiene mucho que explicarme.- indicó Fudou, iba a tomar la mano de Kazemaru, ya que planeaba llegar con él de la mano, y restregarle eso en la cara de Gouenji. Pero apenas la tomó, este la quito quejándose del dolor. Akio se quedó mudo, lo había olvidado.

Muy bien Fudou, como siempre jodiendo a todos. Se dijo así mismo, bastante culpable.

\- Debe haber una farmacia cerca, compraré vendas.

\- No te preocupes, no es grave.

\- ¡Claro que es grave! Además es mi...- dejó escapar un gruñido de desesperación.

\- Solo volvamos, Gouenji está esperando-

\- ¡No! Vamos a vendar tu mano primero.

\- Pero...- Fudou tomó la mano lastimada del contrario, pero esta vez con suma gentileza y suavidad, cosa que sorprendió al otro.

\- Lo siento.- susurró con suavidad y realmente arrepentido, tomando la mano del otro entre las suyas. A pesar que habló bajo, Kazemaru le escuchó y se sorprendió de recibir una disculpa.

\- ¿Qué?- no lo decía porque no lo había escuchado, si no por la sorpresa de escucharlo.

\- ¡Que lo siento, bien!- esta vez sonó bastante más brusco y avergonzado.- Me estoy disculpando, lo siento por ser un estúpido ¿estas contento?- era algo tosco, pero estaba siendo sincero, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del defensa.

\- Si y te perdono.

\- No deberías perdonarme tan fácil.- le hizo saber Akio.- En fin, vamos a comprar unas vendas.- puso sus manos en los hombros de Kazemaru, le dio la vuelta, y comenzó a empujarlo a una tienda con suavidad, ante los reclamos del peliturquesa.

Al final compraron lo que dijo Fudou, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, y comenzó a vendar la muñeca y mano de Kazemaru.- Bueno, cuando lleguemos pondremos algo de hielo.

\- ¿llegar a donde?- pregunto Ichirouta.

\- A la fiesta sorpresa esa.- le indico, mientras terminaba de vendar la mano.

\- ¿Qué fiesta sorpresa?

Fudou alzó la mirada, le observo serio.- Si crees que no lo noté, estás equivocado.-

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Muy en serio.

Kazemaru se quería morir, Fudou sabía todo.- Se suponía que era sorpresa ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Me encontré con Saginuma la otra vez, es muy malo fingiendo. Genda y Sakuma también lo son, sobre todo Genda.- Kazemaru golpeo su frente con su mano sana, y él y los chicos habían puesto tanto entusiasmo para nada.- No te preocupes, fingiré sorpresa para no desilusionarlos, ni a tí, ni a los demás.

\- Que amable, pero no era la idea.- el pobre chico dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Yo también tenía una idea de como pasar este rato, pero Gouenji se presentó y todo se fue al carajo, estamos a mano ¿no? - le indico levantándose.- Vamos, antes que Gouenji cumpla su amenaza de llamar a la policía y piense que te secuestre o algo.- Fudou comenzó a caminar, pero Kazemaru le detuvo, tomando entre sus dedos la manga del abrigo del castaño.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al verlo aún sentado y en silencio.

\- Después...- murmuró en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada.- Después...- volvió a repetir.- Des-después de la fiesta, po-podemos ir a mi casa.- Akio arqueo una ceja al escucharlo decir eso con tanta lentitud y suavidad.- Mi-mis padres llegan mañana en la tarde de-de de su viaje...

\- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dejó escapar Fudou, tan anonadado que no podía creer lo que Kazemaru estaba diciendo.- ¿Kazemaru Ichirouta se me esta insinuando?- le pregunto sorprendido ¿Qué clase de mundo loco era este? Tapo su boca con su mano, porque sabía que estaba sonriendo estúpidamente. Que eso no se lo esperaba para nada, y estaba jodidamente feliz.

Este era el mejor cumpleaños que podía desear.

Al sentir la mano de Kazemaru temblando, supo que él hablaba en serio, y claro que él también lo estaba tomando en serio. Carraspeo, y observó el camino avergonzando por la propuesta, sentía las mejillas algo calientes y la cara de Kazemaru competía con el rojo de un semáforo en ese momento- Bien.- contestó.- Me gusta tu idea, hagámoslo.- le tendió la mano.- Pero es mejor ir con Gouenji ahora ¿no te parece?

Kazemaru alzó su mirada con timidez y sonrió apenado, luego tomó la mano de Fudou para comenzar su caminata donde estaba Gouenji, aún esperándolo.

.

.

.

Apenas llegar Gouenji los llenó de preguntas, y obviamente, regaño a Fudou, diciéndole que era muy exagerado y que más le valía no volver a lastimar a Kazemaru o se las vería con él. Al final, Ichirouta tuvo que intervenir, antes que siguieran discutiendo, y llegarán a golpearse. De todas formas, ya era tarde y debían ir a la fiesta sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, de Fudou.

Gouenji, que aún no sabía que Fudou estaba enterado, seguía dando excusas para ir a cierto lugar, mientras Kazemaru y Fudou se miraron cómplices y solo sonrieron, eso descolocó un poco a Gouenji, pero no preguntó.

\- Andando, que tengo mucho que hacer después.- le dijo Fudou a Gouenji, guiñándole un ojo a Kazemaru, quien se sonrojo. Fudou se adelantó y Gouenji le pidió explicaciones a Kazemaru, quien fingió que no entendía a qué se refería.

Finalmente, se pusieron en marcha. La fiesta era en el departamento de Afuro, la cual era la que les quedaba relativamente cerca a todos los invitados, el mismo Terumi había ofrecido su departamento ya que sus padres llegaban tarde del trabajo. Gouenji, siguiendo la mímica de la sorpresa, los llevó hasta allá con pretextos, claro que Kazemaru lo apoyó, mientras Fudou se reía por dentro.

\- Voy a recordar esto por siempre.- le murmuró Fudou a Kazemaru, quien le dio un codazo para que dejara de burlarse. Mientras Gouenji seguía ignorante de todo.

La sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, llegó cuando Afuro les abrió la puerta y Fudou fue el primero en entrar. El cumpleañero no tuvo que fingir sorpresa, porque literalmente le explotaron una bomba de papeles de colores en la cara apenas entró. Fue realmente un susto para él.

\- ¡Sorpresa Fudou!- grito Saginuma.- ¿A que no lo te esperabas?

\- Mira su cara, pobre.- esa era la voz de Haizaki, que se reía junto con Hiroto detrás.

\- La verdad que no, pero hubiese preferido que no me llenarán de papeles.- exclamó sacudiendo su ropa, seguro tenía hasta dentro de su abrigo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fudou!- el animado capitán llegó hasta él bastante feliz, lo demás invitados no dudaron en saludar y felicitar al rebelde Fudou, quien no estaba tan acostumbrado a tanta atención.- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano, Kazemaru?- y claro, si se trataba de Kazemaru, Endou lo notaba todo.

\- Na-nada grave, solo me caí.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, ocultando su mano vendada. Fudou lo estaba escuchando y Gouenji no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Si, vamos a ponerle algo de hielo.- le dijo Shuuya.- ¿me prestas la cocina Afuro?

\- Por supuesto.- sonrió el rubio.

Aún con el tema de la mano de Kazemaru, la fiesta estuvo bien. Hubieron dos pasteles, si dos, porque Haizaki y Hiroto no tuvieron ni un reparo en hundir la cabeza del festejado en el primer pastel. Casi se arma la guerra mundial en casa de Afuro, pero Kazemaru, junto con Kidou, los regañaron antes de que hicieran más escándalo y molestarán a los vecinos de Afuro.

.

.

.

\- Qué gran fiesta.- dijo Fudou.- Valió la pena fingir sorpresa, pero lo del pastel, me lo voy a cobrar.- le comentó Akio a Kazemaru, recién anochecía y ambos caminaban juntos para ir a la casa de este último.

\- Por favor, Fudou. No hagas ninguna travesura.- fue el pequeño regaño de Kazemaru.

\- Sí, sí, sí.- puso las manos detrás de su cabeza. No iba a discutir sobre eso, porque se vengaría con o sin la aprobación de Kazemaru.

Poco rato después llegaron a la casa del defensa, tal como había dicho el dueño de casa, sus padres no estaban, la casa estaba sola. Entre una y otra cosa, terminaron en la habitación de Ichirouta, tan ordenada y limpia como se lo imaginaba Fudou. Había unas medallas en un sector, de cuando Kazemaru estaba en el club de atletismo, que fue lo que más le llamó atención. De alguna manera, hasta el mismo Fudou se sintió orgulloso al ver eso.

Ichirouta había traído unos vasos de jugo, pero la verdad es que ninguno tomó de ellos. Al poco rato ambos estaban en la cama del pelilargo, este último muy nervioso, porque Fudou parecía demasiado entusiasmado y de alguna manera le entró el pánico.

\- Kazemaru...- llamo Fudou cerca de su oreja, el nombrado solo hizo un leve sonido, en señal de que le había escuchado. Fudou estaba sentado en la cama, con Kazemaru entre sus piernas, también sentado de espaldas a él, mientras los brazos de Fudou le rodeaban.- Quedémonos así un momento.- le susurro, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. Sintió los brazos de Fudou sujetarle con más fuerza de la debida, casi como si se estuviera aferrando a él. Ichirouta solo pudo cerrar los ojos, muy nervioso y avergonzado, sobre todo con un poco de miedo, al sentir la respiración de Fudou sobre su cuello.

\- E-espera... quiero darme un baño primero.- le pidió esté, intentando romper el abrazo, pero eso no parecía querer suceder.- ¿Fudou?

\- Perdón...- ¿ahora porque se estaba disculpando? Se preguntaba Ichirouta.- Por lo de tu mano.- respondió, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- Ya te perdone por eso.- fueron las suaves y comprensivas palabras de Kazemaru, nuevamente sintió el agarre un poco más fuerte. Entonces comprendió que Fudou no se perdonaba así mismo por lo que hizo, se sentía muy culpable todavía.

\- Incluso Endou lo notó, qué molesto es. Tus amigos son muy molestos.- Fudou le abraza con demasiada posesividad y casi parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

\- Si, pero si sigues abrazándome así, no podré respirar.- le indico Ichirouta, medio en serio y medio en broma. Fudou suavizó el agarre, por lo menos ahora Kazemaru no estaba tan nervioso como antes.

Al final decidieron que un baño estaba bien, Kazemaru fue primero y luego tocó el turno de Fudou, quien al terminar, se puso una pijama de su chico, porque si, ahora era su chico. Después, ambos se metieron a la cama del defensa y apagaron la luz.

El dueño de la casa observaba el techo nervioso, esperando que algo pasará, pero la verdad es que no ocurrió nada o eso pensaba.

\- Kazemaru...- no pasó mucho para escuchar la voz del castaño, llamándolo. El pelilargo trago saliva, sentía que los nervios volvían a él y que su corazón volvía a palpitar más rápido.

Terminó por voltear a verlo, solo para sorprenderse con que Akio le robaba un hambriento beso segundos después.

Estático, no supo cómo responder a la caricia de los labios de Akio contra los suyos, solo cuando el castaño coló su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, reaccionó intentando que el beso fuera un poco más suave.

\- Esp...- Ichirouta intentó detenerlo, pero tampoco es como si en verdad quisiera que parase, también había estado deseando ese contacto. Si, era un beso un tanto tosco, un poco sucio, lleno de angustiosa necesidad por el otro, pero era de ambos. Hasta que finalmente se separaron, ambos agitados y con cierto sentimiento extraño de mariposas en sus estómagos.

Recostados uno al lado del otro, se observaban con cierta pasión e intensidad. Hasta que finalmente a Kazemaru le ganó la vergüenza y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Vamos, no puedo ser tan malo besando.

\- Cállate.- le dijo el pelilargo, mientras Fudou solo sonreía y jugueteaba con uno de los largos mechones del cabello de Kazemaru.

\- Vamos a dormir, Ichirouta.- se sorprendió por que lo llamará por su nombre, pero más estaba sorprendido porque pensó que iban a seguir al siguiente paso. Quito las manos de su rostro, mirándolo confundido.- ¿Qué? oooh entiendo, querías hacerlo.- le dijo con burla.- Quién lo hubiera imaginado del inocente Ichirouta.

\- Eres muy molesto.- Kazemaru comenzaba a molestarse, Fudou dejó de reírse y acercó su mano, hasta la lastimada de su chico.

\- Tu mano está lastimada, no haremos eso.- por su tono de voz, estaba hablando en serio, se veía notablemente preocupado y eso le pareció totalmente adorable a Kazemaru.- Además, estabas temblando asustado hace un rato atrás.- le recordó él. Si, había tenido miedo, incluso pánico.- Y quiero, quiero decir, cuando te presente a mi mamá, quiero decirle: Aquí está mi novio y todavía es virgen, mamá.- en respuesta recibió un leve puñetazo en su pecho por parte de un abochornado Ichirouta, el castaño se quejó pero luego se largó a reír.

\- De verdad, Fudou.- le amenazó él.- No le dirás eso a tu madre, no te atreverías.

\- ¿Estas retándome?

\- ¡Fudou!

bien, esta bien, no diré eso.- se quedaron en silencio ambos después de eso, entonces Akio sonrió minutos después.- Pero veo que no te importa que te presente como mi novio.- le hizo saber él, con una sonrisa suspicaz que provocó que Kazemaru se pusiera incómodo, aunque la verdad eso último no le molestaba.

\- N-no suena mal.- fue la respuesta inocente y sincera que recibió, y que provocó que una sonrisa comenzará a dibujarse en el rostro de Fudou. En respuesta abrazo a Kazemaru y lo atrajo contra su pecho rápidamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, sorprendido ante esa reacción.

\- Na-nada, solo duérmete.- no iba a dejar que Kazemaru le viera con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, solo por haberle dicho esas simples palabras, que si, le alegraron bastante, pero aún tenía un orgullo que cuidar. Kazemaru tampoco se quejo mucho, solo se acomodo un poco y se relajo entre los brazos de Fudou.

Así, abrazándose el uno al otro, se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FIN**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

No hubo delicioso XD Y pobre Gouenji, prometo el día de su cumpleaños hacer un fic donde él gane.

Algo atrasado, pero aquí un fic por el cumpleaños de Fudou, espero que les guste. Y perdonen a Fudou por ser tan tonto a veces.

¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿Querían escena deliciosa? ¿Merecía Fudou un castigo? ¿Sintieron pena por Gouenji? ¿Qué les pareció Endou preocupado? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?

Y ya esta :D! No olviden comentar que es gratis. También pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales, donde a veces publico cosas bobas XD


End file.
